


Rain Boots

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Fili and Kili get ready to play outside in the rain.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Kudos: 12





	Rain Boots

“Hurry up, Fili!” Kili whines. “It’s going to stop raining!” He bounces up and down on his toes to peek out the windows of their front door.

Fili drops his red rain boot to the floor and tugs off his thick sock. “I need different socks,” he frowns. “My feet don’t fit.”

“I’ll get them!” Kili dashes off to their bedroom. His rubber boots squeaking on the wooden floors and his yellow jacket with a duck tail flapping around him. It used to be Fili’s and it is still a little too big for Kili.

By the time Fili tugs off the first boot, it was almost harder to get it off than to get it on in the first place, Kili has returned with a pair of socks adorned with cats. Kili grins broadly when he hands them over. “I picked the best ones!” 

“Are they magic socks?” Fili asks and he pulls them on and then twists them so that the heel is not on the top of his foot.

Kili nods, the duck bill of his hood flapping comically, “They’ll get your feet very dry! Because cats don’t like water. Muffin ran away when we tried to give her a bath. Remember, Fee?”

Fili grins back. “I remember you spraying her with the garden hose because you said that she was an orc.”

Kili huffs. “Cats do not like water.”

“You’re right about that.” 

The boots now fit, but it is still a tight squeeze. 

“Ready?” 

A joyful squeal is Kili’s only answer as he throws open the door and dashes outside to jump in puddles.


End file.
